Muddy romance
by NightQuest
Summary: Welcome back, Lady Croft.
1. Homecoming

The weather was awful, possibly the worst Zip had ever seen.

"Damn the England!" he muttered sitting in his cold office in Croft Manor. The wind was howling, trying to pull the trees from the ground. Coal black night was now and then ripped apart by devastating lightning. The sound of rain beating the roof was louder than gunfire.

Alistair was probably upstairs, sitting in the library reading some book, pretending he wasn't terrified and Winston was sleeping. The time was over midnight and the old man's health wasn't what it used to be.

Half an hour later Zip was ready to shut down all the electronics and go to sleep, when a sudden lighting shook the whole house and lights went out.

"What the hell!" Trying to find his way out in the utter darkness, he slowly turned around. Taking a cautious step forward, he walked straight into his desk, hitting his toe and pushing his PC off the table.

"Damn, damn, damn!" he cursed angrily. Finally after many wrong turns he found his way out. Exhausted and angry, he started to walk up the stairs, when he noticed a shadow standing quietly in the corner. Alistair.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped angrily. Another lighting shot through the house, illuminating the figure. Zips mouth fell open.

"Is this the way to greet home comers?"

"L…Lara?"

"Well, who did you expect?"

Trying to gain some of his composure, he cleared his throat. "Well then, welcome home. You sure did choose the best weather."

Lara laughed and stepped out of the shadows, soaked and muddy.

"Whoa."

"Yes, the bike isn't the smartest thing to ride tonight."

Zip noticed how she wavered and quickly grabbed the staircase, trying to keep the cheerful smile on. He stepped closer, shaking his head, "You're hurt, aren't you."

"No, no, I'm fine!" She took a quick breath and started to slowly climb up the stairs.

"Don't be stupid. Here, let me help you."

He took hold of her right hand, placing it lightly around his neck and softly put his arm around her waist. She started to protest, but as another wave of pain shot through her body, she hissed and grabbed tightly his shirt, giving a quick nod.

Finally up, Zip helped Lara to her room. She crashed to her bed and sighed loudly. Zip chuckled and sat on the end of her bed, starting to undo her dirty combat boots.

"You don't have to, I can do it myself," she mumbled, her eyes closed.

"Yeah, sure." He threw her boots on the ground.

"Now, I want to see, where you're hurt."

After a second, she slowly pulled up her tank top, locking her gaze to ceiling.

"Good God Lara, you have been shot!"

She rolled her eyes. "Really?"

He looked up at her, like she was crazy.

She had to laugh. "Really, Zip. It has happened before, and probably will happen again. Just stitch it up and be done with it."

He grumbled an unintelligible answer, stood up and walked into her bathroom.

Lara closed her eyes and listened to the sounds Zip was making searching for her first aid kit, and sighed contentedly. However good it was to rob tombs, being home was still better.

Few minutes later, when Zip emerged from her bathroom with disinfected needle and other necessary items, he found Lara sleeping peacefully.

He sighed tiredly and went to wake her. The wound had to be taken care of.

He shook her shoulder gently.

"Lara, dear, wake up."

"Hmm…?" she mumbled, stretching her arms above her head, cringing in the process.

"I need to look at your wound again, stay still."

She nodded and he started to clean it, wincing every time she hissed with pain.

Lara looked Zip closely. How his eyebrows were knit together with concentration and how his eyes had turned red from not sleeping enough. She smiled gently. Every time she had needed help, it was Zip, who had helped her. Sure Alistair was great friend and all, but that was it. Zip was something… with a start, she noticed Zip had finished and now was studying her curiously.

"Yeah, sorry," she muttered, feeling slight blush extending over her cheeks.

He just shook his head and stood again. Wavering slightly he grabbed a hold of her bed post for a support.

"Hey, you're just as bad as I am."

He turned, with an incredulous look in his eyes. "Me? I haven't been shot once in my life!"

"What does it matter? You're sleeping while standing. You'll certainly fall down the stairs"

He frowned and she sighed.

"What I meant was that you could take a small nap here," she patted her bed. "I mean a whole army could fit here and I'm not that big."

He gave a small smile at her rushing.

Be damned the reasons, he decided. Unlacing his boots and throwing the on the floor, beside hers, he collapsed on her bed.

The whole mattress swayed and rocked, ready to jump out of the frame.

Lara gave a small shriek, when she felt herself bounce upwards.

"Why isn't mine so soft," Zip mumbled into the mattress, eyes closed.

"Your what?" she asked back, puzzled.

"My bed of course. Yours feels like I'm resting on a cloud, while mine is hard as a stone."

"Stop it, you're already talking in your sleep."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt a pillow flying on her way.

"Hey stop it, I'm the injured one, remember!"

Instantly he stopped.

"Are you all right? I already forgot."

She laughed and threw the pillows back towards his head. Zip quickly moved out of the way, nearly falling out of bed doing so. This earned another giggling fit from Lara.

He smirked, "I'm glad you find it amusing."

As he lay back on his side of bed, he put his arms behind his head.

"Hey look, the sun is already rising."

She yawned.

"I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, me too," came her soft reply.

After a moment he sighed contently.

"You know what, I've always felt that…" as he turned to Lara, he found her already sound asleep, arms protectively wrapped around her injured belly.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered and closed his eyes, smiling.

The morning came far too quickly. Zip opened one eye and sneezed. Frowning, he looked down, only to find a mess of dark brown hair all over his chest.

"What the hell…?"

Just then, the owner of the messy hair, moved herself off of him and stretched, giving him a lopsided grin.

"Good morning."

"And good morning to you too, "Winston greeted them cheerfully, standing in the middle of the room. "Does your bag need refilling or unpacking? And your bike has been moved to the garage."

Lara shot up and looked at the old butler, shocked.

"Emptying, I think, and thank you."

Winston smiled again and left with a bow.

Now it was Zips turn to stretch and yawn.

"It feels like I haven't slept at all."

"Well, I'm not surprised. We slept, "she glanced at her bedside clock, "for three hours."

Zip groaned and pulled a pillow over his eyes.

"I don't care, I'm going back to sleep," came his muffled answer.

Lara smiled and pulled a blanket farther under her chin.

It seemed like five minutes later, when another cheerful voice rushed through the door.

"Lara, you're back!"

Both, Zip and Lara, groaned in unison.

Alistair froze in the middle of the room.

"You," he pointed his finger at Zip, "What are you doing here?"

"Damn you, I was trying to finally get some sleep."

Alistair looked baffled.  
"What do you mean, finally?"

Zip looked ready to tear poor Alistair's head off, so Lara interrupted, before things got any worse.

"What Zip is trying to say here, is that yesterday, when I got back, he helped me and we must have dozed off. We only got few hours of sleep."

Alistair left shrugging, stopping only by the door to shout over his shoulder, "Breakfast is ready and served."

Neither wanted to move, but both knew it was indispensable.

Finally Lara turned and looked at Zip.

"You do know you snore?"

A/N: For now, it will stay as a onseshot. Maybe someday when I have new adventures for the lovely couple, I'll continue.

Your obedient servant,

NightQuest


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all. I suddenly felt inspired enough to write another chapter. I still don't know if I'm persisten enough to keep going, but that's a start._

_ To keep the story going__, this chapter includes more serious notes. Still, I don't like any unnecessary angst, so there won't be any too gloomy stuff._

* * *

When Lara finally made it to the breakfast table, everyone else had already started. Alistair was destroying the last fried egg, when she sat. He gulped audibly and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was hungry."

At the other side of the table Zip gave a snort.

"Don't even pretend being sorry."

"What is that supposed to mean! I am perfectly capable of…" his heroic speech was quickly ended by Lara.

"Don't even think about getting this "I am better than you" thing up again. I would like to eat my breakfast, or at least what's left of it, in peace."

Zip gave another snort and nonchalantly tucked the whole toast into his mouth.

Alistair was quietly fuming and murderously stabbing the last piece of sausage on his plate.

Lara sighed audibly.

"Really guys! At least pretend to be civil while I'm here."

Getting no response, she poured herself a coffee, grabbed the newspaper and left the room.

Winston got there just in time to see Lara leaving without a proper breakfast. He glowered,

"Really, Lady Croft!"

Lara froze misdstep.

"You should know better than that! Like running around and risking your life everyday weren't bad enough, now you won't even eat a proper breakfast!"

Lara cringed and guiltily turned around,

"I know Winston. The most important meal of the day. But I just can't tolerate this.., this bickering going on every time we happen to be in the same room."

"Bickering! Who's bickering? That's his entire fault, if he weren't such a …" Zips lively arguments carried through the house.

"Ah, I see," the old butler nodded somewhat sympathetically.

"I'll bring you your breakfast at the garden then?"

The look in his eyes dared Lara to answer differently.

She smiled warmly,

"Yes thank you Winston that would be delightful."

* * *

Munching on her toast and sipping hot coffee Lara once again realized just how great it was to be back home. Smiling, she raised her face towards the sun, enjoying the warmth.

Suddenly she could feel the hairs on the nape of her neck TÕUSMA.

Sighing audibly, she opened her eyes.

"What? Your stare will give me a headache!"

Zip stepped out of the shadows and joined Lara at the table.

"Um, I'm really sorry about before. We're not usually like this…"

Lara snorted, looking all but amused.

"…BUT," Zip continued, looking pointedly at her, "I guess we're both happy to see you again, so we're a bit overexcited."

He finished, sheepishly looking away, one hand absentmindedly tousling his dishevelled hair.

At that Lara had to smile.

"It's okay. Just try to keep down a little, I'd really like to enjoy being home again, too."

Their quiet discussion was cut short by a mighty "BLOODY HELL!"

"ZIP! I will turn every disc you have into dust and burn your computer!"

Zip gulped audibly, then turning to Lara, he patted her hand reassuringly, "Everything's under control," before rushing off, almost knocking over Winston in the process.

A quick "sorry man!" was shouted over his shoulder and then he was gone.

Winston shook his head and straightened his jacked.

"More coffee, Lady Croft?"

* * *

Zip was halfway upstairs when bright red and fuming Alistair appeared.

"You bloody bastard! I thought I made it clear never touch my things again!"

"Look Al, relax, I can explain everything! It was all a misunderstanding. I was down at my office, working. The usual stuff."

Alistair scoffed loudly and turned to gaze out of the window.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

Zip shook his head, "Anyway. Suddenly I needed an empty disc and I knew you always had some in your room. So I went there just to get a disc! That's exactly how it was. You just have to learn to share, no need to overreact!" Zip victoriously finished his speech, congratulating himself on such a smooth cover up.

Alistair quietly turned, eyes flashing murderously.

"You went into MY room, messed up MY papers, spilled some sickly sweet stuff on MY chair, carpet and keyboard, ruining all of them and finally, you knocked over my CD case, what alone took me hours of organizing. Which part exactly is me, overreacting?" Alistair finished yelling, flushed and chest heaving.

Zip managed to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry, man. I'll come and help you clean up."  
"You'd better do so!" Alistair answered coldly, turned and left.

Zip sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Not one thing had gone right for a while and everything was a mess. He felt at loss and often useless.

It was harder and harder keeping up his cheerful charade in front of others when inside he was slowly dying.

He turned and made his way towards he gym. Working out until every muscle in his body screamed for a rest had turned out to be a rather foolproof way to keep his mind away from any unnecessary thoughts.

Sweat trickled down his forehead and made it hard to see as he furiously punched the punching bag - right, left, duck, kick, right, left...

But as he finally laid down on one of the benches to catch his breath he once again found himself thinking of that faithful night. He covered his eyes as hot tears of shame and hopefulness flowed down his cheeks. With a furious cry he jumped up and punched the wall, hearing a sickening crack in the process. He laughed bitterly.

"That's right," he muttered, "What else is there for me left."

Once again he sat down. This time both emotionlessly and physically spent, past the point of caring.

* * *

Lara heard a cry and knew who it belonged to. As she made her way towards the gym, where she knew he would hide, she felt a familiar pang of pity.

She stopped and shook her head. Feeling sorry for him would probably be the worst possible action.

As she stepped in she instantly noticed the rather big crack on the wall and the broken man beside it.

She observed for a second, without letting him know of her presence and saw his irregular breathing. She hesitated for minute, then turned and left.

* * *

Zip felt even more pathetic after his breakdown, but he did feel calmer. It had been a while, he noted.

Standing, he sighed when he saw the damaged wall. Only then he remembered his now probably broken hand and became aware of the burning sensation in his right limb.

He hissed and tried to take a closer look, when he heard someone coming.

Quickly he swept away last remains of his tears and hid his damaged hand behind his back.

As Lara stepped inside she now saw a rather embarrassed Zip, trying, without succeeding, to hide both his hand and the crack at the wall.

"It's now use, Zip. I can still see it."

* * *

As she walked closer, Zip saw a first aid kit in her hand, and gave a strange half-laugh half-snort.

Lara looked at him curiously.

"It's just that the only times we manage to speak face to face is when one of us is hurt."

She smiled and motioned him to sit down.

"What's you gonna do, that's who we are."

She gently took his hand and examined it.

"It's not broken, but it'll definitely take time to heal properly," she announced after a while.

Zip raised an eyebrow.

It was her turn to laugh.

"I have seen and tended to broken bones more than once, you know. I should be experienced enough."

At that Zip turned serious again.

"You shouldn't risk your life like that all the time."

She sighed and released his hand.

"We have had this discussion before Zip, and I'm not going to explain it to you all over again."

Zips face hardened as he looked away.

All of a sudden Lara felt really sad. She knew she longed for something and still she had no idea for what.

She stood.

"You should get some rest, you must be tired."

Zip suddenly grabbed her wrist, almost painfully. They stared at each other quietly.

She saw the sorrow and regret in his eyes, and also the same longing she had felt.

Slowly Zip pulled her against him. He felt her arms tighten against himself, when she hugged him back.

After a few moments, his lips turned upwards.

"Is it possible you have gotten even shorter in the past few months."

Her eyes shot open as she took an incredulous step back.

"What?"

He chuckled lightly and patted her head.

"I couldn't help it, sorry." Still sniggering, he made his way towards the door.

Lara felt her mind ease. Of course it'll be alright, there's just isn't another option.

Smiling as she followed him.

* * *

Zip hadn't felt this peaceful for a while.

At the time he made it to the living room he was smiling broadly.

That was, until he saw Alistair, descending the stairs, not at least looking happy.

"What on earth are you taking so, " he started but stopped when he saw Zips injured hand.

Alistair stared at it, while Zip fidgeted uncomfortably.

"How dare you injure yourself?" Alistair finally exclaimed, looking almost offended.

Zip gawked at him.

"You think it will excuse you? There's no way in,"

Zip grinned broadly and cut Alistair's speech.

"No way, I know my duty. It is and has always been helping the weaker ones."

With that his ran up the stairs leaving Alistair, who was rather pleased with himself, behind.

* * *

Lara had witnessed the exchange between two men from afar.

"What was that about?" she asked Alistair, stepping forward.

"Ah, Lara. I didn't see you. It's nothing." He smiled. "Now excuse me, I have some intense Zip-watching to do."

Laughing merrily he ran up.

"Boys?" She asked herself aloud and then nodded in response, "at least some things never change."

* * *

A/N: Now I'd like to thank those of you who decided to take the extra minute and write a review. You are the reason I still, after all this time, decided to write another chapter. Thank you very much.

Yours,

NightQuest


	3. Chapter 3

_This time we see a bit more of Alistair. The poor chap has been feeling abandoned lately. I also wanted to thank zoeysanny. You sadly left me no way to reply, but your encouraging comment was the inspiration for this chapter. Thank you! So here, enjoy!_

_For disclaimer, check the first chapter._

It was raining. Again. Alistair hated rain. It was wet and cold, making everything slippery and clammy. He sighed and grabbed another lemon biscuit that Winston had brought him earlier. Absentmindedly he stared into the fire. Flames danced merrily, without a care in the world. Alistair stuffed another cookie into his mouth and snorted. It must be some cosmic joke that he hated _everything_ here, no, cut it, he LOVED the food! BUT, he hated everything else, and yet he was born and confined here, on this confounded land.

Another cookie disappeared. Dreamily he wiped the crumbs from his hands and sweater, stood and faced his books, sighing contently. Books, his only love, and they filled almost every wall he had for his use. It was quite a lot, if you didn't mind him saying so. He smiled broader.

He brushed his fingers lovingly against the covers, deep in thought. He sneezed and grabbed hold of the bookcase. What the…? His nose twitched again. Winston? Had that old oaf abandoned his precious books to the mould and dust? Almost frantic, he pulled couple of his treasures out of the shelves, inspecting them closely. Nothing. Clean as always.

He humphed, and gingerly stuffed the books back only to sneeze again, bumping his head against the bookshelf. "Bloody hell!" Alistair swore loudly and stepped back, rubbing his abused forehead. Angrily he turned. And froze.

* * *

Alistair walked swiftly to the North wall of the library. Swiftly he pushed the hidden switch, activating the mechanism and stepped back. Noiselessly the bookshelf slid away, revealing the dark corridor behind it. He pushed another switch on the left side of the wall and stepped inside. Even though slightly damp, this passage to Laras room was still better than the one outside. He didn't like walking that corridor at nights, firelight reflecting back from that creepy picture of Mr and Mrs Croft and sending eerie shadows on his way.

Alistair had nothing against the former owners of the huge mansion, yet, meeting their lifeless gaze every night was not a number one activity in his list. Listening to all the ghost stories from Lara was already more than enough. And Lara was really okay with him using this route, as long as he still knocked first anyway.

And he did. Three times to be more accurate and still no answer. He took a deep breath and pushed the button, opening the hidden door to Laras domain. He cleared his throat nervously, suddenly crashing here didn't sound so bright anymore.

"Hallo, Lara!" he called out, starting to step through but stopped. Only few ashes glowed dimly in the fireplace and all the light were out. Alistair huffed disappointedly. Gone again and not a word to him! He stomped back to him room. Why bother informing him? He's only the one supposed to know everything she throws at him. How on Earth does she expect me to be ready when I don't even know in which bloody continent she is! Angrily he stopped in the middle of the room.

The clock on wall showed eleven. Guess I'll get to bother Zip, he thought sourly. The relationship between two men hadn't been going well since _that _had happened. Alistair sighed again and reluctantly grabbed an extra jacked. "No way will I freeze to death in those endless hallways!" Still grumbling he switched off the light and closed the door.

The corridor was indeed cold and dark. Alistair shuddered and quickened his pace. No matter how many years he spent in this too-big and empty manor, walking around it at night still brought chills down his spine. He quickened his pace and glanced at the painting above the huge fireplace. Color drained from his face and he squeaked, breaking into the run. "He winked. Laras Dad just winked at me!" Alistair panted to himself.

Cursing under his breath he rushed down the stairs. Damn Zip, why couldn't he stay upstairs like the rest of us? No, he still had to have his own way. Jogging slowly he yelped as he hit his hip against one of the tables. His vision turned red. Forgetting the darkness, cold and ghosts, he marched right up to Zips door, and yanked it open.

Emptiness greeted him once more. However this time the lights were on and the fire blazed strongly. Alistair stared around suspiciously. Where has _he_ disappeared to? The door at the other end of the room was ajar. Determinately he stepped forward, ready to shout at someone. Grabbing the door handle he froze for the second time in that evening.

Sure, there was Zip. Slumped across his sofa, one hand loosely hanging across the back, leisurely watching TV. But his other hand was securely wrapped around a petite body sprawled over his chest, long dark hair snuggly tucked under his chin. Alistair gawked. And mind you, Alistair never gawked. Brought up as a perfect gentleman, he was restrained and polite, and never-ever stared.

But this was not just any situation. We were talking about Lara. Lara sprawled all over Zip, and them being way too damned comfy about it! Alistair opened his mouth, his lungs filling with questions. Lara stretched and Zip casually brushed his lips across her shoulder, squeezing her tightly. Alistair wheezed and almost choked on his own tongue.

Before he could shake off his stupor Lara jumped up. Alistair blushed to the roots of his hair. The white, oversized and definitely masculine shirt just covered enough to keep Alistair from fainting. She disappeared for a minute only to return with a wine glass. She nudged his long legs to a more comfortable position and settled on his slap again. Alistair still gawked. His mouth had started to feel uncomfortably dry.

He heard a soft murmur and Zips chuckle rumbled across the room. She took a sip and offered her class to Zip. He took the glass, only to set it down and swiftly pulled her flush to his chest. Lara squealed and Alistair grabbed the doorframe. And the he kissed her. It was slow and passionate. Later Alistair could have sworn he saw sparks fly. What was even more terrifying, was that it looked so…natural.

However, when Lara slid her arms around Zips neck and his hands started to slide dangerously low, Alistair finally managed to break his lethargy. He leaned heavily against the wall and clutched his wildly beating heart. Wha…, his fuzzy brain refused to construct any coherent sentences.

There was a thump and muffled voices. Alistair jerked upwards, not daring to look back and sprinted outside. Not a thought was spared on the chilly hallway and once back in his own rooms he stripped from all of his outer clothes and slipped between the cold sheets. Only when tightly wrapped in the protective sheets did he allow himself a slow smirk.

_**A/N **_

_So here you go. Written in class, while pretending to actively participate. The idea just didn't leave me alone. I hope your imagination flies where I left the open ends. _

_Just to specify, I don't have anything against England, I've been there repeatedly myself and I love the country, just thought it'd be fun to look at moping and moaning Alistair :D_

_And _do_ leave me some of your precious reviews, they're such an imagination boost! I cherish each and every one!_

_Love,_

_NightQuest_


End file.
